Transition of Internet from human-centric exchanges to the Internet of Things has posed several challenges regarding communication models and data exchange patterns. Emergence of edge/fog computing as a computation model has further added to the complexities involved on account of the inherent heterogeneity of participating devices. In several domains, the devices may range from standard computing and communication devices to gateways/switches, as well as robots/drones and other types of autonomous entities. In scenarios like disaster management, warehouse automation, surveillance, and the like, use of robots/drones/AGVs/UAVs is steadily increasing in order to minimize potentially hazardous human intervention. Optimality of data exchange and further processing is a desired feature in such scenarios, especially in outdoor disaster situations where availability of back-end cloud infrastructure cannot be guaranteed.